unless you show me how
by lovePEOPLEandCOWBOY
Summary: Coup de coeur et trad de la fic de safeandsound13 sur Archive of or own. Résumé : Isaac ne grandi pas comme un orphelin, au lieu de ça il va apprendre avec les McCall ce qu'est une vraie famille.


Titre : **unless you show me how**

Auteur : **safeandsound13**

 **Traduction** : moi

 **OOO**

 _don't get too close_

 _it's dark inside_

 _it's where my demons hide_

x

Isaac Lahey emménage chez les McCalls seize jours après son septième anniversaire.

Les McCalls semblent gentils mais il a appris qu'avoir l'air gentil et être gentil sont deux choses complètements différentes.

Il y a cet homme, monsieur McCall, qui n'est pas souvent à la maison car il a un travail important, un agent spécial. Il met Isaac mal à l'aise, comme si il savait quel genre d'homme il était vraiment (et qui n'est pas gentil) alors il ne lui parle pas vraiment, non pas qu'il parle avec quiconque, quand bien même, parler n'est pas vraiment quelque chose qu'il a l'habitude de faire.

Il y a aussi ce garçon, qui a son âge, qui s'appelle Scott, qui partage ses jouets avec lui (il aime vraiment la figurine _g.i. joe_ qu'il a vu une fois sur le sol de la chambre de Scott mais il a peur de la casser ou de l'abîmer si il joue avec, il ne se fait pas confiance). Scott ne lui lance pas de drôle de regard quand il préfère jouer seul. D'habitude, Isaac attend simplement que Scott laisse des jouets à sa porte avant d'oser les toucher. Il lui a fallu quelques jours pour prendre le coup de main, en jouant avec ces poupées et inventer des histoires, et avoir ce sentiment amusant qui lui donne _envie_ de sourire, et il aime ça. _Jouer_.

Ensuite, il y a madame McCall, qui l'a retrouvé à l'arrière de l'entrée de l'hôpital avec un œil tuméfié, un bras cassé et les doigts en sang ( _son père habituellement n'était pas si stupide, il ne l'avait jamais frappé où les gens pouvait voir, il ne l'avait jamais blessé si sévèrement au point de devoir aller à l'hôpital, il ne l'avait jamais blessé si sévèrement au point d'être incapable de trouver une histoire comme une chute dans les escaliers ou se prendre la porte)_ et elle a pris soin de lui, en comprenant qu'il n'aimait pas qu'on le touche, pas quand tous les contacts qu'il a toujours reçu n'étaient que pour le blesser, mais malgré tout elle le serrait quand il pleurait, et il a appris que les contacts peuvent soigner, _aussi._

Elle était restée avec lui durant deux jours, sans jamais le laisser seul, et puis quand ensuite, après une semaine, il avait finalement été capable de manger, elle avait repoussé ses boucles sur le côtés de son visage, et elle l'avait regardé avec ses yeux bruns foncés remplis de tristesse et de pitié – et il ne voulait pas de sa pitié, il voulait juste rentrer à la maison avec son papa et oublier tout ce qu'il s'était passé, oublier que cette fois il avait été enfermé dans le frigo pendant _des jours_ , oublier qu'il avait presque dû _ramper_ vers l'allée à l'arrière de l'hôpital, oublier que le médecin avait dit qu'il aurait pu mourir, oublier cette femme dont il n'était pas certain de pouvoir lui faire confiance mais qui avait les yeux les plus chaleureux qu'il ait jamais vu – et lui avait demandé, « Isaac, que s'est-il passé, mon cœur ? »

Il s'était senti mal à l'aise à son contact. Il avait peur de ne pas lui raconter (car elle n'aimerait pas ça si il ne racontait pas, car elle lui rappelait sa maman et que ça lui faisait encore plus mal que ses côtes fêlées, son bras cassé et ses doigts éraflés), puis il avait pensé à comment son père pourrait le punir si il lui racontait la vérité.

Il avait tellement été excité par son anniversaire. Il allait avoir un cadeau. Il avait accidentellement fait tomber son morceau de gâteau, le morceau avec la bougie en forme de sept dessus, et c'était là que son père avait commencé à crier, alors il avait essayé de couvrir ses oreilles, il avait ensuite essayé de se protéger la tête, et puis son corps mais ça n'avait servi à rien. Tout avait été de sa faute et il ne voulait pas que cette femme pense qu'il l'avait mérité. Il n'aurait pas dû faire tomber le morceau de gâteau, alors il ne se serait pas retrouver dans cette situation. Il voulait juste rentrer chez lui et oublier.

Alors il avait dit, « Je suis tombé dans les escaliers. »

« Tu n'es pas tombé dans les escaliers, Isaac, » elle l'avait dit doucement tout en prenant sa main pour la serrer, « ça va aller, tu peux me dire ce qu'il s'est passé. »

Deux grands hommes étaient apparus derrière elle. L'un d'eux portait une étoile dorée sur la poitrine, comme il avait vu une fois dans un film de cow-boy. Ce n'était pas bon signe. Allaient-ils l'emmener en prison si il racontait la vérité ?

Il avait commencé à transpirer et il ne s'était pas senti bien, alors il avait essayé de se focaliser sur l'étoile, et de penser au jour où il avait vu ce film de cow-boy avec des chevaux, et des flingues. Puis il s'était souvenu que son père lui avait jeté un vase plus tard le même jour, et donc il ne pouvait plus respirer.

Il pensait qu'il allait mourir car il ne pouvait plus respirer et qu'il ne pouvait plus voir, mais ensuite la femme lui avait légèrement serré la main et elle lui avait dit que tout irait bien et qu'il devait se calmer. Alors il s'était répété pour lui-même, « je suis tombé dans les escaliers. Je suis tellement désolé, je suis désolé, je suis désolé… »

Elle l'avait bercé contre sa poitrine et elle avait repoussé les cheveux de son visage, et il n'aimait rien de tout ça, les contacts, les conversations, les deux hommes – mais ensuite elle avait dit, « personne ne pourra plus te faire de mal maintenant, Isaac, tu es en sécurité. » et il avait raconté. Il lui avait raconté la vérité car sa voix était pleine d'espoir et de réconfort, et que sa maman lui manquait, et qu'il avait _besoin_ de le raconter.

Ça n'avait pas été plus facile après ça.

Ensuite la femme avait commencé à raconter des histoires sur Scott, qu'il n'arrêtait pas de demander pour avoir un petit frère, et que même si il était du même âge que lui, elle voulait vraiment qu'il aille vivre avec eux. Il était tellement confus et il ne voulait pas la blesser dans ses sentiments, alors il n'avait pas su quoi dire, et il avait accepté. Mais il avait essayé de ne pas avoir trop d'espoir en cette femme. Il savait que les gens n'étaient pas toujours les même à l'extérieur qu'à l'intérieur.

Madame McCall, _Melissa_ (il l'avait appris plus tard) – elle lui avait laissé garder son nom de famille, en lui expliquant qu'elle ne voulait pas le perturber d'avantage et que leur nom de famille ne méritait pas un garçon si incroyable. Elle lui avait donné une chambre, et elle lui avait acheté plein de nouveaux vêtements. Elle lui avait fait beaucoup à manger (tout le temps, c'était fatiguant combien il devait manger chaque jour mais il ne pouvait pas dire non ) et elle essayait de lui donner l'impression qu'il était chez lui, même si il savait qu'il ne le serait probablement jamais.

(Il pense qu'ils sont gentils, même, vraiment gentil, Melissa – et Scott – et que franchement, il est le seul qui ne mérite pas d'avoir le même nom de famille qu'eux.)

 **OOO**

Il a ces crises de panique, il pense que Melissa les appelle ainsi, parfois. En général la nuit, quand il se réveille en sueur et trempé par des larmes qui coulent sur ses joues. Il a l'impression qu'il ne peut plus respirer et qu'il voit noir, comme cette nuit à l'hôpital. Il faut quelques semaines pour que les McCall finissent par remarquer qu'il en fait.

Un matin, Scott le retrouve dans le placard – en train de se balancer d'avant en arrière, ses mains couvrants ses oreilles alors qu'il murmure _'arrête'_ encore et encore et encore et encore et encore… - et c'est ensuite qu'il entend monsieur McCall et madame McCall parler de ces cris _es de panique_ plus tard ce jour là, pendant qu'il essaie de faire ses devoirs.

Il déteste en avoir, il déteste les cauchemars, il déteste le regard sur le visage de tout le monde quand ils lui demandent d'en parler ( du genre 'bon dieu, combien de problème a ce gamin ?') et parfois il a l'impression que tout le monde serait simplement mieux sans lui.

Mais madame Mc- _Melissa_ vient lui lire des histoires chaque soir avant d'aller au lit, maintenant, et elle reste avec lui jusqu'à ce qu'il s'endorme. Scott lui a donné son ours préféré, en disant que ça le protégerait. Mais ils ne s'en vont pas, ils ne s'en iront jamais, mais ils viennent de moins en moins jusqu'à ce samedi, alors qu'il vit avec eux depuis six mois, où il se rappelle qu'il n'a plus eu de cauchemars depuis deux semaines.

 **OOO**

Quand il a 8 ans, il va dans une nouvelle école. La même que celle de Scott qui est plus prêt de la maison des McCall.

Il n'a jamais vraiment aimé l'école. Il n'est pas mauvais (il aime le fait que ça lui occupe l'esprit, il aime avoir l'esprit occupé) et il n'a pas peur à chaque fois qu'il fait quelque chose de mal mais les enfants, et les professeurs, ils ne le comprennent pas.

Scott le laisse s'asseoir avec lui et l'autre garçon, Stiles. Stiles est bizarre en quelque sorte. Il parle beaucoup et il fait des choses, ou il dit quelque chose mais qui veut dire le contraire, mais Scott l'aime bien alors il doit être sympa. Ils parlent de sport, de la télévision, et des professeurs. La plupart du temps, Isaac est juste assis là jusqu'à ce qu'on lui demande quelque chose. Mais ils le laissent toujours s'asseoir au milieu pour ne pas qu'il se sente à l'écart, et il aime la sensation de faire partie de quelque chose, tu comprends ?

(Parfois, Scott achète aussi leurs pizzas pour le dîner en promettant que sa maman ne le découvrira pas. Stiles lui apprend les règle de lacrosse, et il aide lui-même Scott à faire ses devoirs quand Stiles en a marre de continuer à l'aider. A trois, ils regardent beaucoup de films durant les week-end sauf _star wars_ car pour une raison étrange Scott refuse de le regarder même si Stiles continue de l'apporter.)

Il y a ce garçon, Jackson, qui vivait en face de chez lui et qui est populaire. Il a beaucoup d'amis, et il fait du sport. Isaac ne sait pas pourquoi, mais Jackson ne le supporte pas (il se demande parfois ce qui cloche avec lui, tout le temps) et un jour Jackson pousse le nouveau vélo que madame McCall lui a acheté par terre, et le trottoir l'érafle. Isaac n'a jamais été si en colère alors il pousse Jackson par terre et il le frappe, et puis Scott arrive.

Il n'est pas fâché quand il le voit en train de frapper Jackosn dans le tibia, il le repousse simplement et il lui dit qu'il vaut mieux que ça. Il pense que Scott est tout ce qu'il voudrait être un jour, quand il ne déconnera plus continuellement, en faisant tout empirer et en faisant toujours, ou en disant toujours ce qu'il ne faut pas.

(Juste qu'il n'a jamais eu à gérer d'autres personnes avant ça, et la seule chose qu'il a appris est qu'il faut passer à l'action plutôt que parler.)

Après l'école, Il s'assoit dans son placard durant 4 heures, les paroles continuent de bourdonner dans ses oreilles – _« tu vaux mieux que ça, Isaac, tu vaux mieux que ça, Isaac, tu vais mieux que ça, Isaac »_ \- alors il se dit qu'il devrait être meilleur, qu'il va devenir meilleur, qu'il _doit_ devenir meilleur (pour eux).

 **OOO**

Il voit ce thérapeute chaque mardi jusqu'à l'âge de dix ans. Il se souvient de la première question qu'elle lui posait toujours, les lunettes sur le bout de son nez et un calepin sur les genoux, « Peux-tu me raconter ce qui t'es arrivé, Isaac ? », une question qu'elle répétait à chaque séance.

Il peut seulement se focaliser sur le tapotement de son stylo sur le côté de son calepin, et la minuscule goutte de sueur qui coule sur le côté de son visage – il ne sait pas quoi dire, il ne sait pas quelles sont les choses considérées comme bien ou mal à dire, il n'aime pas qu'on lui pose des questions là-dessus.

Alors il ne dit rien (c'est le genre de chose qu'il fait maintenant et après) ou il lui raconte des petites histoires, des petits bouts de ce qui lui est arrivé.

Au fil des semaines, des mois et des années, il pense qu'il a finalement répondu à sa question. Il a perdu sa famille – quand il a perdu sa maman, il a aussi perdu son père, et rien ne fait plus mal que ce sentiment d'être seul et de ne pas être assez digne, et de se détester car il finit toujours par faire en sorte que les autres le détestent pour quelque chose. Puis, quand il a eu sept ans, il a eu de la chance et il a gagné une – une famille – qui lui a lentement appris qu'il était un bon garçon, qu'il ne devait pas se détester pour ce que son père lui a fait et qu'il _était_ vraiment un bon garçon.

La dernière question qu'elle lui a posé est, « tu te sens en sécurité, maintenant, Isaac ? Après toutes ces années ? »

Il déglutit car il pense à Melissa, qui fait son plat préféré chaque jeudi mais qui essaie à chaque fois une recette mexicaine différentes. Scott qui partage tout ses trucs sans être étrange, jaloux, ou ennuyé par ça. Même monsieur McCall, qui lui donne de l'argent et sourit quand il lui montre son bulletin même si il a eu un B – Et Stiles, qui vit pratiquement avec eux, aussi, l'autre gars à côté de Scott qui a toujours été gentil avec lui, et qui aime les films de science fiction, et qui mange beaucoup, et il se demande comment il est toujours aussi mince. Il pense aussi à sa chambre et à ses vêtements et ses jouets – quand il pense à tous ça, il se sent bien, _heureux._ Et en sécurité.

« Oui. »

Elle sourit.

C'est la dernière fois qu'il la voit.

 **OOO**

Il sait qu'il n'est pas normal, il n'est pas stupide. Parfois, il sursaute quand quelqu'un claque la porte trop bruyamment. Il y a des jours où il ne veut pas parler du tout. Quand il est enfermé dans des petits endroits, il a les pires crises de panique qu'il a jamais eu, à en perdre la raison. Alors parfois, la seule manière de pouvoir gérer toutes ces sensations, ces émotions et la _douleur,_ c'est de frapper dans un mur, de donner un coup dans une chaise ou une personne, ou se faire du mal avec des mots.

Et il a cette impression comme si il allait devoir partir bientôt, ou qu'il va déconner et que quelqu'un va lui hurler de partir car il n'est plus chez lui.

Il n'a pas constamment peur, sauf quand il dit qu'il n'aime pas les Pokémon et que Scott arrête de lui parler.

Ou quand il a une mauvaise note et qu'il imagine que monsieur McCall va lui faire laver la salle de bain de fond en comble avec une brosse à dents, jusqu'à ce que ses doigts saignent.

Ou quand il n'a pas nettoyé sa chambre, ou qu'il s'est levé en retard, et qu'il imagine que Melissa ne l'aimera plus et qu'elle va le renvoyer le livrant à lui-même (encore).

Il a 11 ans et il sait qu'il n'est pas normal, et qu'il ne le sera probablement jamais. C'est bizarre car les McCall lui font ressentir qu'il _est_ comme un membre de leur famille et qu'il peut _l'_ être. Il leurs fait confiance et ils lui apprennent à avoir confiance en lui.

 **OOO**

Quelques jours après le douzième anniversaire de Scott les hurlement sont vraiment horrible.

Pas les hurlements dans sa tête, mais la dispute et les cris entre les parents de Scott. Ils sont assis dans la chambre de Scott en train de jouer avec un nouveau jeu nintendo quand ils entendent crier _'tu ne m'écoutes jamais'_ , et ' _tu n'est jamais là',_ et puis _'j'espère ne jamais t'avoir épousé.'_

(Ils surprennent souvent les cris, mais ça n'a jamais été si mauvais et ça n'a jamais été autant de soir d'affilés que ça ne l'est à _présent._ )

Il avait déjà vu les yeux rouges et gonflés de madame McCall auparavant le matin, ou quand elle venait lui souhaiter une bonne nuit, et il pouvait voir combien monsieur McCall était stressé à cause de son travail, et il avait ce sentiment dans le fond de son estomac pendant des jours, que c'était trop beau pour être vrai et que quelque chose de mal a _llait_ arriver.

Il regarde vers Scott qui a les larmes aux yeux, mais qui prétend être à fond dans la partie de course avec ces stupides voitures de ce stupide jeu, et il sait que Scott est vraiment sensible, peut-être plus que lui parfois, et Scott déteste ça, il déteste tout ça et il comprend ce qu'il ressent, tu vois, et il comprend combien ça fait mal alors il serre son épaule tout en lui demandant,

« J'ai mis de la nouvelle musique sur mon ipod, tu veux l'écouter ? »

Scott hoche la tête, en le remerciant silencieusement avec son regard tandis que Isaac lui offre un écouteur et qu'il met le volume à fond en mettant l'autre écouteur dans son oreille, puis il fait défiler les chansons et il choisit le rock le plus bruyant d'un groupe appelé _paramore_ , et il se fait un honneur de parler vraiment fort pour commenter la musique.

L'ipod était un cadeau de Noël, et alors qu'il n'avait jamais eu pour habitude d'écouter de la musique, il a découvert que la musique pouvait vraiment l'aider quand il avait ce besoin particulier de frapper un mur, et il était heureux que ça puisse marcher pour quelqu'un d'autre, il est content de partager ça, surtout avec Scott. Il ne mérite pas ça, il ne peut pas l'aider mais il pense que Scott ne mérite pas une famille brisée (pas comme il a vécu, et qu'il vit).

Le jour suivant, au souper, les parents de Scott annoncent qu'ils vont divorcer.

Ça n'est pas comme un choc, ça ne devrait pas être comme un choc tout du moins, mais il semble que ça l'est pour Scott, qui est en larme à présent. Il ne l'a jamais vraiment vu pleurer. Pour certaines raisons, il se sent vraiment protecteur, et c'est alors qu'il réalise que Scott est comme son frère ( car honnêtement c'est comme ça qu'il le ressent), puis monsieur et madame McCall sont comme ses parents, aussi. C'est pourquoi sa poitrine lui brûle comme ça. Ça fait mal quand il voit les larmes dans les yeux de madame McCall et ça fait mal quand il voit monsieur McCall fixer son repas en silence. Et ça fait vraiment mal quand il voit Scott quitter la table pour aller s'enfermer dans sa chambre.

Ce n'est pas censé arrivé. Ça fait juste trop mal. Il veut être fort,il veut être meilleur pour eux, mais ses yeux brûlent à cause des larmes et il ne peut plus respirer. Il a une autre crise de panique cette nuit là quand il est dans son lit, et qu'il se remémore tous les signes ( _ils ne s'étaient probablement jamais disputés avant que je viennes vivre ici, il a du faire quelque chose de mal, tout est sa faute, tout est sa faute, tout est sa faute, tout est sa faute…) –_ le soir monsieur McCall ne revient pas de son travail et les jours suivant, madame McCall est si calme et distraite qu'il s'inquiète qu'elle soit malade, blessée, ou quelque chose d'autre, et il réalise à présent qu'elle doit sûrement l'être.

Ils étaient censés être une famille et il a tout gâché.

 **OOO**

Monsieur McCall déménage exactement deux semaines après le dîner, et ils divorcent. Après, il ne le voit jamais plus.

Il vient durant les visites maintenant, mais Scott refuse de le voir car il ne veut plus, et madame McCall non plus, alors ça signifie en clair que lui non plus. Il doit rester avec la famille qu'il a toujours eu, la famille qui ne l'a pas abandonné, et la famille qui l'a protégé et rendu fier, car il leurs doit ça.

Il sait que Scott passe par un moment difficile, surtout Scott.

(Il sait exactement ce que c'est de perdre un père, même si ils ne sont pas vraiment morts mais simplement parti. C'est comme un coup de poing dans le ventre à chaque fois que tu respires, en sachant que les choses ne seront plus jamais les même.)

Et c'est pourquoi il admire Scott, c'est pourquoi il veut être exactement comme lui, car il continue à se relever quand il est au plus bas. Il va à l'école, et il parle toujours à Stiles et lui durant les repas comme si rien ne s'était passé. Il fait ses devoirs, et il étudie car il veut toujours que sa mère soit encore plus fière. Et il ne manque pas une seule activité extra scolaire.

Isaac se souvient combien c'était difficile, simplement de continuer à respirer et de se lever chaque matin pour aller à l'école. Isaac voit comment Scott y arrive sans jamais perdre le sourire, et il est si fier de l'avoir pour frère, et il veut que Madame McC- Melissa et Scott soient fiers de lui, aussi, juste qu'il ne sait pas comment être aussi fort qu'eux.

(Il espère y arriver bien assez tôt.)

 **OOO**

Quelque chose change quand ils entrent à l'école supérieure.

Ils vont dans ce nouveau bâtiment avec toutes ces nouvelles personnes. Ce n'est plus rien qu'eux trois. Ça l'est, pendant un petit temps, car tout comme les animaux, les humains tentent de rester accrocher à leur groupe quand ils sont en situation inhabituelle, mais il remarque de petit changement. Peut être un peu plus que Scott et Stiles ne le font.

Parfois au repas, Scott va parler à d'autres gars pendant quelques minutes, pendant que Stiles lit des faits divers sur son téléphone car il aime faire ça plutôt que faire ses devoirs, de temps à autre il lui en raconte un particulièrement drôle. Et par moment, ils ne sortent plus les samedi soirs car Scott travaille tard à son boulot pour nettoyer des cages à chat, et Stiles passe son temps à jouer sur des jeux en ligne.

Ça lui manque, leurs moments ensemble, cependant il sait qu'ils seront toujours amis, mais il sait aussi que ça change une partie de sa vie, et ça ne le dérange pas de passer l'heure du repas à lire Georges Orwell, ou passer les samedi soirs dans sa chambre avec son ipod et une émission de tv nul.

Il y a beaucoup de devoirs maintenant, plus que dans l'école moyenne, et il veut être bon à l'école pour Melissa, alors il passe la plupart de son temps à étudier ou à faire ses devoirs ou à lire des livres, et quand il n'est pas occupé avec l'école, il pratique lacrosse.

Scott et Stiles sont dans l'équipe de lacrosse également, et il aime ça. Il aime comment il faut jeter la balle dans le filet, et que la foule l'encourage, et il a l'impression d'être digne de quelque chose, et il aime se sentir éreinté après un match au point de ne plus pouvoir penser.

 **OOO**

L'année de la seconde, il y a une légère différence. Pas seulement le fait qu'il fait quelques centimètres de plus que Scott à présent, quelque chose de différent a changé aussi.

Il les avait déjà vu avant, leurs cheveux brillants et leurs lèvres roses, et leurs peaux douces, et leurs rires adorables – _les filles_ – mais il ne s'en était jamais soucié. Il les avait vu à la tv, et parfois au matin il se réveillait avec quelque chose de particulièrement bizarre dans son pantalon mais il n'en avait jamais vraiment aimé une en vrai, tu vois.

Mais il y a cette fille, Allison, et elle est spéciale, et pour la première fois il s'en soucie, mais…mais il y a Scott, et Scott est Scott, et Scott est son frère, et Scott l'aime, putain il l'aime vraiment, et c'est tellement perturbant et frustrant, alors il ne sait pas quoi faire.

Scott sait toujours quoi faire, il sait toujours quel est la bonne chose à faire, mais il ne peut pas lui demander, pas pour ça. Et Stiles, Stiles y connaît encore mois que Scott, et il est si obsédé par Lydia Martin depuis des années maintenant, mais il ne peut pas aller le voir non plus car la simple idée que Stiles raconte à Scott lui donne la chair de poule.

Il ne veut pas l'aimer (la _copine_ de Scott), il ne veut pas que son cœur batte plus vite quand elle lui sourit, il ne veut pas avoir la chair de poule quand elle s'assoit à côté de lui en histoire et qu'elle lui touche le bras quand elle ne sait pas quelque chose – mais ça arrive et il ne sait pas comment changer ça.

Elle est gentille avec lui, pas comme toutes les autres filles (et garçons), et ça compte beaucoup pour lui, et elle ne l'ignore pas quand elle vient chez eux et qu'elle cuisine des cookies pour son anniversaire même si ça fait mal car la carte est signée _avec amour, Allison et Scott._

Il sait qu'il fait un peu plus que juste l'aimer, comme il sait qu'il ne pourra jamais l'avoir.

 **OOO**

Melissa l'interroge une fois, quand il est seul dans sa chambre un autre samedi soir, et il est en train d'essayer de lire ce poème encore et encore et encore mais il ne le lit pas _vraiment_ car il se prend la tête sur ce problème car il se sent mal, et il n'aime pas cette sensation d'avoir vraiment merdé, mais ce n'est pas comme si il y pouvait quelque chose, tu vois ?

Elle s'assoit sur le bout de son lit, près de ses pieds et elle lève ses sourcils tout en disant, « tu as été calme toute la soirée. »

« Je suis toujours calme, » il marmonne en essayant de se concentrer sur les mots, et non pas sur le bruit pesant de son cœur dans ses oreilles.

 _Mon désespoir où je me vautre  
Sans que mon coeur se joigne aux autres ;  
Ce que j'aimais, seul, je l'aimais._

Ses yeux se brouillent quelques secondes quand il lève les yeux sur Melissa qui le regarde avec un sourie d'amusement. Il regarde à nouveau son poème et les paroles le frappe, il se sent comme à chaque fois. Seul.

« Je sais que tu es _extrêmement_ pensif aujourd'hui, » plaisante-t-elle, en tapotant sa jambe et il se force à lui faire un petit sourire.

Elle croise ses bras tout en l'observant, et sa tête s'incline avec ses paroles, « c'est à propos d'une fille ? »

Il y a une lueur de joie dans ses yeux, et il souhaite avoir une crise de panique, ou quelque chose car il ne veut pas lui parler de ça, il préfèrerait s'enfermer lui-même dans ce foutu placard, ou le frigo pour la nuit plutôt que parler de ça, et la décevoir encore comme il fait toujours, et lui prouver à Scott et elle qu'il n'est rien d'autre qu'un foutu ado avec une tendance à l'autodestruction, _encore._

Mais elle le regarde avec ses yeux doux, alors il essaie de contenir tout ça, juste une seconde de plus. Il s'autorise une seconde de plus, où il peut se sentir comme si il était normal, simplement assis sur son lit avec sa mère de substitut, et qu'ils vont parler de sport, de l'école ou des _filles._

« Je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas, » il laisse échapper tout en évitant rapidement de la regarder pour observer ses chaussures, en serrant les bords de son lit de ses mains, tellement fort, que ses articulations deviennent blanches.

« Que veux tu dire, Isaac ? » Elle lui souri et c'est physiquement douloureux de savoir qu'elle lui fait tellement confiance, et qu'elle croit tellement en lui, que tout ce qu'il peut faire est de s'excuser dans un premier temps.

« J'aime Allison, » il murmure et on dirait que ça remplit la pièce, et c'est comme si son cœur s'arrêtait de battre durant un seconde.

« C'est ce que je pensais, tu deviens littéralement un toutou quand elle est là. Je peux pratiquement voir ton cœur dans tes yeux, » elle ricane doucement en posant une main sur la sienne pour la serrer légèrement. « Tu n'as pas à avoir honte. Ce n'est clairement pas quelque chose qui mérite que tu t'enfermes dans ta chambre, pour écouter de la musique triste pendant trois heures. »

« Ça l'est, » il rétorque, et il tressaille immédiatement au son de sa propre voix, « Allison est la copine de Scott. Et je, je – je l' _aime_. »

Elle ne dit rien, et lui fait simplement un sourire sympathique tout en attendant qu'il continue.

Il fronce les sourcils, en secouant la tête légèrement, « il n'aurait – il ne m'aurait _jamais_ fait ça. »

« Peut-être que si, et tu ne peux t'empêcher d'aimer une personne, Isaac, » elle fait une pause, pour lui faire le regard sérieux de la maman qui ne dit pas ça juste parcequ'elle est sa mère, enfin, en quelque sorte sa maman, « Allison est une fille géniale, et ce n'est pas parceque tu l'aimes que ça veut dire que tu as trahi Scott. »

Il soupire et une part de lui pense qu'elle lui dit juste ça car elle le doit, et une autre part de lui qui veut croire qu'elle a raison.

« Je sais que c'est difficile maintenant mais tu verras que ça passera, tu t'arrêteras de penser à elle et ça ne sera plus comme ça, comme si tu avais _besoin_ d'elle, tu trouveras quelqu'un d'autre. La première partie fait peur mais je sais que tu te réjouiras de la deuxième, » elle le taquine en lui poussant l'épaule et il essaie de cacher un sourire.

« Merci, » il marmonne tandis qu'elle se lève du lit, et elle roule les yeux. « Je t'en pries, je suis une femme. Nous crevons d'envie de parler de ce genre de chose. Ça me fait plaisir. Je vis pour ça. Pas, littéralement, si tu as _encore_ un problème comme ça, viens me voir. Ça alimente mon amour propre. Sérieusement, je ne peux pas imaginer- »

Il rigole et l'interrompt, « j'ai compris. J'ai compris. Tu veux entendre Scott et moi te parler de nos problèmes de fille, le plus possible. »

« C'est ça. » Elle lui fait un clin d'œil alors qu'elle s'arrête à la porte de sa chambre, « tu es un cœur à prendre, Isaac, n'oublie pas ça. »

Malgré lui-même, il sourit car honnêtement, il n'est pas un si grand parti mais entendre quelqu'un lui dire ça fait qu'il se sent bien.

Il se recouche dans son lit tandis qu'elle ferme sa porte, et il met les mains derrière sa tête. Il espère tellement que ce qu'elle lui a dit soit vrai. Que ça va changer même si il pense qu'il ne pourra jamais retrouver quelqu'un comme Allison. (Il espère que ça arrivera assez vite, et il espère que l'idée qu'une fille puisse _l'_ aimer ne le fasse plus rougir, _aussi._ )

 **OOO**

Il embrasse Allison cette fois unique, alors qu'ils sont assis sur le canapé et qu'ils attendant que Scott rentre de son travail, et alors qu'elle rigole à sa blague, il sent son cœur se réchauffer, et ça arrive comme ça.

Il s'excuse immédiatement et il se précipite dans sa chambre. Comment peut-on être si stupide ? Comment peut-on être si foutrement stupide ? Comment peut-il saboter en même temps son amitié avec Allison et Scott, pour un stupide baiser ?

Scott le retrouve une heure plus tard dans le noir, dans la même position où il le retrouvait durant toutes ces années. Il est dans un coin du placard avec la tête sur les genoux, car après tout ce temps il ne peut s'empêcher d'avoir l'impression qu'il est comme une erreur.

« Ça va, Isaac, Allison m'a dit ce qu'il s'est passé, » lui dit calmement Scott alors qu'il allume dans la chambre pour s'asseoir près de lui. « Tu ne voulais pas. »

« Je voulais, » il rétorque, car il ne peut pas mentir, pas à Scott, et il a besoin de savoir la vérité, aussi. Il doit savoir qu'Isaac est le plus grand fouteur de merde, et qu'il le sera toujours, et ensuite peut être qu'il arrêtera enfin de se sentir navré pour lui tout le temps. « Je le voulais ! »

« Je sais, » il répond et il ferme les yeux en réponse, et il attend. Le coup de poing, ou être repoussé, ou les hurlements, ou être évité. Quand il ouvre les yeux après quelques instants, Scott le regarde simplement.

« C'est difficile de ne pas l'aimer, tu sais ? » il rigole un peu, tendrement, et il ajoute, « elle est incroyable. »

« Je suis désolé, je suis tellement, tellement désolé, » il bégaie en passant une main dans ses cheveux et en secouant la tête. « Je ne voulais pas l'aimer. »

« Tu as déconné. Ça ne veut pas dire que je vais te flanquer dehors, ou te laisser pour mort, » il lui confesse et il dit sans hésiter, « nous sommes frères. »

« Pour ce que ça vaut, je suis vraiment désolé, » répète Isaac, avec ses grands yeux car pour une raison étrange, il pense qu'il ne le mérite pas, qu'il n'est pas digne d'avoir quelqu'un comme Scott pour _frère._

Scott rigole mais ensuite il redevient sérieux durant une seconde, pour le regarder sévèrement, « Cependant, si tu le refaits encore, je devrais te frapper. En pleine face et ce que va avec. »

Isaac sourit, « ça marche. »

 **OOO**

Il rencontre une fille en classe, ou il finit enfin par la remarquer, il croit. Elle s'appelle Erica. Elle a des cheveux frisés blonds et elle est du genre calme et timide. Elle ne lui parle pas beaucoup et, _comme lui,_ les gens n'aiment pas rester avec elle.

Au début c'était maladroit car il n'avait pas l'habitude de parler aux autres personnes à part Scott, Stiles, Allison, et aussi Melissa, mais c'est tout à fait différent. Erica arrive à lui faire gérer toutes ces choses différentes, comme la sensation d'être seul dans une foule, tu comprends ? Elle lui a expliqué pour son épilepsie, et il lui a raconté ses crises de panique, ensuite elle lui a parlé de la musique qu'elle aimait et il lui a fait écouter la sienne, et parfois ils se pelotonnaient.

Il a découvert que c'était beaucoup mieux d'embrasser Erica que d'embrasser Allison, non pas qu'il l'admettra un jour car ce serait comme admettre qu'il a embrassé Allison. Il a découvert que son cœur pouvait battre plus vite, dans le bon sens du terme, à chaque fois qu'elle le serre, ou embrasse sa joue, ou tient sa main, et il a découvert que quand elle souriait, il désirait voir ce sourire chaque jour, et qu'il ferait n'importe quoi pour que ça arrive. Littéralement n'importe quoi.

Alors, ça arrive en quelque sorte. Lui et Erica. Et tout est si normal et facile, bon et juste.

Il est heureux, il est tellement heureux, car maintenant il rêve d'Erica à la place d'Allison, et maintenant il peut faire toutes ces nouvelles choses avec elle qu'il aime vraiment, et ça ne lui fait plus mal quand il voit Scott et Allison, et il est si reconnaissant de l'avoir rencontré, et de cette nuit sombre où Melissa l'a retrouvé, et qu'elle l'a prit, et qu'elle lui a montré ce qu'était d'être aimé, vraiment _aimé._

Il est heureux. Il est finalement heureux.

Il est en dernière année, et majeur dans environ 15 pays maintenant, et Melissa a pensé qu'il serait sympa de lui faire une fête pour son anniversaire. Il accepte car il ne pourra jamais dire non à Melissa, surtout quand elle lui propose de faire des nachos avec du fromage car il aime _vraiment_ les plats mexicains, et elle veut inviter tous ses amis, alors c'est bien. C'est plus que bien.

Il regarde autour de lui et il voit toutes ces personnes dans son salon – il observe Stiles qui essaie encore d'attirer Lydia (qui l'ignore manifestement tout en regardant ses ongles) en chuchotant à son oreille près du buffet, il observe Allison qui est assise sur les genoux de Scott dans le canapé tout en rigolant, il observe sa magnifique, _magnifique_ petite amie qui parle à l'un de ses amis, Boyd, avant de marcher vers lui pour entrelacer leurs doigts, tout en l'incluant dans la conversation, et il remarque même Melissa qui rapporte des snacks en plus fait sur le pouce – et son cœur se gonfle car il sait que c'est sa famille, et sa maison.

Il sait qu'il ne doit pas changer son nom de famille en McCall, ou devoir prétendre être quelque chose qu'il n'est pas, c'est sa famille et cette famille, ce groupe, c'est pour toujours.

x

 _i can't escape this now_

 _unless you show me how_

x

 **FIN**


End file.
